Para confesiones, obviedades
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Draco Malfoy, por azares del destino, se ha ido enamorando cada vez más de Harry Potter. Quiere decircelo, pero jamás espero que Harry fuera tan obtuso, ¿un plan desesperado es lo que necesitará para que el chico comprenda al fin sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis, regreso con un nuevo fic para Harry Potter, porque ya me está gustando escribir aquí.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

 _"Este fic participa en el reto del mes del foro El Mundo del Drarry"_

* * *

 _ **Para confesiones, obviedades**_

 **Primera Parte**

Draco Malfoy no sabía cuándo se había enamorado tanto de Harry Potter, bueno quizás sí, pero fue hasta que la situación se presentó en su cara tan fuerte como una bofetada que lo acepto, y es aceptar y no entender porque hacía mucho que lo había entendido.

Hacía dos meses, un poco más, que había empezado a trabajar con Harry por encargo del ministerio. El héroe del mundo mágico había seguido su sueño y se convirtió en auror, y él, aunque tenía tanta riqueza que no necesitaba trabajar, se había incorporado al Departamento De Seguridad Mágica en la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, más que todo para tratar de limpiar su nombre y el de su familia, y, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, porque sentía que ahí podría desintoxicarse de las enseñanzas discriminatorias que le habían dado todos los antepasados de su familia, contando a madre y padre.

Trabajaban en una misión para atrapar a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban y a los que se habían incorporado al movimiento aun después de la caída de Voldemort, cosa que no dejaba de alarmar a la comunidad mágica los cuales no entendían como era posible que después de lo que había pasado con la guerra, aún hubieran personas dispuestas a defender el pensamiento retrograda de la superioridad de la sangre pura.

Al principio a ninguno les había hecho mucha gracia tener que trabajar juntos, solo ellos dos, debido a todo lo que había pasado entre ambos cuando estaban en el colegio, y las peleas verbales que tenían en ocasiones conseguían alarmar a medio departamento, pero poco a poco la situación había ido cambiando debido a que Potter se había deprimido un poquitín cuando recibió la noticia de la partida de Ginny Weasley, quien se integraría a las Holyhead Harpies y a sus entrenamientos en los bosques de Bulgaria.

-Potter, estoy cansado de verte tan deprimido, no haces bien tu trabajo- le había regañado con fastidio y, para que negarlo, celos - Si la amabas tanto ¿Por qué no te vas tras ella?

-No es eso, es solo que la extrañaré porque es como mi hermanita- espeto el ojiverde poniéndose un poco colorado- Mejor ocúpate de tu parte y déjame a mí con lo mío.

Malfoy se había sentido extrañamente feliz esa tarde, sin saber bien porque, o tal vez sí, y al terminar su parte del trabajo suspiro y dijo:

-Potter, si continuas así no terminarás nunca, déjame y te ayudo.

A partir de ese punto no habían vuelto a discutir, ni a lanzarse miradas furiosas, o gruñirse, ya que estamos. Convivían en armonía, trabajando en equipo, compartiendo ideas, saliendo a comer juntos, y en esos almuerzos teniendo extensas charlas de cosas que tenían en común, las cuales eran bastantes, tomándose de las manos cuando se aparecían en alguna escena dejada por mortífagos, sonriéndose a cada momento, incluso durmiendo en la casa de Harry (camas separadas, por supuesto) si salían demasiado tarde de la oficina para no perder tiempo al día siguiente.

Ante el giro que había dado su relación, Malfoy se había obligado a aceptar que se estaba enamorando más y más del morocho, y haciendo un análisis se dio cuenta que eso era algo que existía en su interior desde la primera vez que conoció al niño que vivió. Pero se deprimía un poco al ver que Harry no sentía lo mismo por él.

Aun así, Draco era de armas tomar, por lo que decidió que conquistaría al auror costara lo que costara. Se empezó a comportar aún más amable con el de lentes, lo invitaba a salir con la excusa de que necesitaban descansar y cuando el otro tenía sueño le ofrecía su hombro o regazo para que reposara. Harry en ningún momento se mostró desconcertado por el comportamiento del rubio, a pesar de que todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo notaban, e incluso le ayudaban dejándolos solos para darles intimidad, y siguió comportándose como siempre, serio en su trabajo pero divertido igualmente, y para el rubio, adorable.

Draco al entender que Harry no notaría sus sentimientos siendo tan indirecto, pero no queriendo dar un paso más porque temía que perdería su creciente amistad con el morocho, se desesperaba tratando de que Harry lo notará. Ya no solo lo invitaba salir o se ofrecía como almohada, ahora lo abrazaba cuando una oportunidad discreta se presentaba y le susurraba cosas al oído sobre el trabajo que pudo haberle dicho desde el otro lado de la mesa, sin necesidad de dar todo el recorrido solo para hablarle al pelinegro. Y así vio un avance, aunque apenas y se le podría llamar así a que Harry respingara cada que lo tenía demasiado cerca. En realidad era más que todo, una esperanza de que el comportamiento de Harry fuera, verdaderamente, un avance.

Pero Draco ya no aguantaba, cada vez amaba más a Harry, cada vez tenía más ganas de compartir su vida con él, de poder amar al de lentes sin límites y descubrirse ante él sin mascaras. Quería que Harry, aunque no le correspondiera inmediatamente, al menos considerara sus sentimientos, que lo viera como una posible persona con quien vivir y morir, y si no le quería, al menos que le brindará su amistad, aun si eso conllevaba morir de amor.

Pero, dementores, jamás espero que Harry Potter fuera tan obtuso; cualquiera ya hubiera notado sus intentos de conquista, pero el chico que se pasó los siete años de su educación mágica resolviendo misterios no entendía que se estaba declarando a cada segundo del día y con cada respiro. Irónico, la verdad. Hasta había empezado a recibir mensajes de sus compañeros, en los cuales le apoyaban y le sugerían movidas, haciéndole sentir un poco inepto. Increíble, todo el departamento lo apoyaba y el idiota despistado de Potter no se enteraba de nada. Aunque debía admitir que era algo lindo.

Entonces un día en un papel rosa con muchos corazoncitos llego con un mensaje simple que solo decía _"Salón de té de Madame Pudipié"._ Draco arrugo el ceño ante la perspectiva de acudir a esa cursi tienda en Hogsmeade a la que solo iban parejas melosas, pero viendo que Harry necesitaba un ataque muy directo decidió que lo invitaría en una día libre del trabajo a Hogsmeade y si el morocho no entendía que eso era un cita, se sacrificaría y lo arrastraría hasta ese lugar. Más le valía a Potter entender si no quería pasar por la vergüenza.

El viernes por la tarde, antes de la llegada del fin de semana en el cual no se verían por tenerlos libres, Draco y Harry estaban "casualmente" solos en la oficina, sin una persona, fantasma, espectro o algo que pudiera interrumpir alrededor. El rubio se había levantado ese día nervioso y esa sensación había ido creciendo, pero aun así, quiso actuar tranquilo.

-Uff, estoy exhausto- comento estirándose de forma ligeramente gatuna haciendo que las líneas de su cuerpo fueran extremadamente visibles. Irónicamente no logró captar la mirada brillante con que el pelinegro le analizo.

-Yo igual- contesto Harry tapándose el rostro mientras daba un bostezo, aunque en realidad intentaba esconder su pronunciado sonrojo.

-Por suerte el próximo miércoles lo tendremos libe ¿no te parece?- Harry asintió regresando su mirada a los mapas que revisaban en ese momento para ver si existía relación entre los puntos de ataques- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade? Quiero enviarle unos dulces a mi madre que está en Francia- agrego para no ser tan evidente, pero lo cierto es que la invitación había sido más directa de lo que había pretendido.

Harry se quedó congelado, aunque no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Si no había entendido mal, Malfoy lo estaba invitando a salir, los dos solos, por cosas no relacionadas al trabajo. No puede ser, pensó rápidamente, seguro no quiere ir solo, eso es todo.

-¿Salir, tu y yo, solos?- balbuceó sonrojándose hasta la punta de la orejas, agachándose un poco más sobre la mesa- ¿A Hogsmeade?

-Sí- aclaró Malfoy con voz muy seria.

Harry Potter asintió y al recibir un sonidito de conformidad por parte del rubio, pensó que lo mejor era escapar de alguna manera, por lo que dando un bostezo, acomodo sus brazos en forma cómoda para reposar su cabeza y fingió dormir. A los pocos minutos ya no estaba fingiendo y Malfoy notando que realmente se había quedado dormido y que estaba solo se levantó y le acaricio los cabellos con ternura contento porque Harry había aceptado salir con él.

Después de ese día, al haber estado separados por el fin de semana, Harry se estuvo comportando de manera extraña, sonrojándose seguidamente, dando respingos más visibles cada vez que cierto rubio se le acercaba demasiado, y desapareciendo con excusas como ir al baño o buscar algo para beber casi cada hora.

Pero, aunque Draco se sintió un poco dolido y hasta ofendido por este comportamiento que él atribuía a que el morocho no se sentía cómodo teniéndolo cerca, seguía muy feliz de que Harry hubiera aceptado salir con él. Solo le restaba esperar que el día llegará, pensar bien que le diría a Harry si era tan obtuso para no entenderle y desear que el de orbes esmeraldas no se echara para atrás y huyera como un cobarde.

Conforme se acercaba el fin de su jornada laboral, el rubio se fue sintiendo cada vez más ansioso. Como solo había recibido por respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza, no sabía si Harry aún estaba dispuesto a salir con él, deseaba preguntarle pero tampoco quería imponerse.

-M-Malfoy- tartamudeo el morocho antes de que el rubio resolviera su dilema- ¿Dónde n-nos ve-vemos mañana?

Draco, después de la impresión, sonrió tan feliz que hizo a Harry abrir los ojos como platos. Riendo un poco le dio indicaciones al de lentes y poco después se despidieron.

Malfoy se sentía en una nube de felicidad al haber sido Harry quien le recordará la salida y ese día se durmió deseando que ya fuera de mañana

* * *

 _ **Bueno este fic será un two-shot pues porque yolo XD Espero les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo la cita.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos y saludos a todas y todos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, aquí la segunda y última parte de esta historia.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibí, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado, y espero disfruten de esta segunda parte.**_

 _ **Antes que lo olvide, ya que en el primer capítulo no lo puse, los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo desvarió y despejo mi mente de esta manera.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 _"Este fic participa en el reto del mes del foro El Mundo del Drarry"_

* * *

 _ **Para confesiones obviedades**_

 _ **Segunda Parte**_

El miércoles había llegado más pronto de lo que Harry Potter esperaba y se levantó de un brinco después de haber estado soñando ciertas cosas inapropiadas pero muy, muy placenteras con cierto rubio que lo hicieron sonrojarse, tanto en su subconsciente como en la realidad.

Se sentía sumamente nervioso, pero quería creer que nada tenía que ver en su estado emocional el hecho de que Malfoy se había vuelto irresistiblemente atractivo y amable, y tampoco que iba a tener una cita con él en pocas horas, aunque para el rubio solo se trataba de hacer una diligencia.

Sintiendo que de nada serviría perder más tiempo bajo a desayunar, y luego subio para darse un buen baño el cual, se repetía una y otra vez, no era para estar presentable ante Malfoy. Después de una media hora salió y busco que sería adecuado ponerse. Como la primavera venía comenzando los días, aunque soleados, solían ser un poco fríos y, como "no se trataba de lucir bien para Malfoy", se decidió por una túnica blanca con detalles negros y una bufanda gris.

A la una de la tarde salió de su casa y busco un buen punto para desaparecerse hacia la entrada de las oficinas del ministerio, donde acordó verse con Malfoy para irse juntos a Hogsmeade. Cuando llego se topó con Draco, apoyado en una pared con aire casual, vistiendo una túnica gris con detalles blancos y una bufanda negra. Cuando notaron la combinación entre sus atuendos, no pudieron evitar reírse.

-Parece que tuvimos una idea similar- comento Harry sintiéndose más relajado- te queda el atuendo.

-Tú te ves muy bien- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que los nervios regresaran al pobre Harry- ¿Vamos?- pregunto extendiendo la mano para que el otro se la tomara.

Llegaron a lo alto de la colina, al frente de la Casa de los Gritos, y ninguno de los dos se soltó del agarre. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry, más que nada impulsado por los nervios, pero noto cierta reticencia por parte del rubio a la hora de soltarlo, aunque al final lo hizo.

Malfoy con una sonrisa, le indico que caminaran con un movimiento de cabeza, y empezaron a bajar la colina en un ambiente silencioso pero cómodo.

Al ser miércoles, Hogsmeade estaba bastante más vacío que lo usual, y favorecido por el clima de esa época, se veía bastante tranquilo. Las casas de techitos de paja mostraban unos orgullosos maceteros florecientes debajo de las ventanas, por lo cual el lugar se veía muy colorido, la brisa que soplaba era suave y, aunque algo fría, el sol brillaba en el cielo. Los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo y bordeaban el camino también se veían tranquilos, con animalillos saliendo de sus madrigueras y pájaros cantando armoniosamente, dándole al lugar un aspecto hermoso.

-¿Tienes los dulces?- le pregunto el de lentes al rubio no logrando soportar tanto silencio mientras paseaban, pero este se mostró confundido por un momento.

-Ah, no, tengo que ir a comprarlos a Honeydukes- respondió rápidamente, recordando cual era la excusa de la salida.

-¿Tu madre come dulces corrientes de Honeydukes?- pregunto Harry recordando a la madre de Malfoy- Pensé que solo comían dulces importados.

-Obviamente son mejores los importados pero nadie le haría mala cara a los dulces de Honeydukes- sonrió Malfoy algo resentido con su yo del pasado- Además quiero que te diviertas.

Harry ya no pudo responder nada, y más bien se sonrojo tanto que sintió que la fría brisa no tenía efecto sobre su piel. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la tienda sin esperar a su acompañante y desde otra perspectiva podría parecer que huía, pero solo quería tomar algo de distancia para bajarse la vergüenza. Pensaba que solo se trataba de hacer una diligencia pero al parecer el rubio quería tener una salida divertida con él. Se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Potter, te la vas a pasar- grito Malfoy a lo lejos deteniendo a Harry el cual ya se había pasado la entrada de la tienda por varios metros.

-Lo siento- susurro avergonzado entrando por la puerta que Malfoy sostenía para él.

-No te preocupes Potter, aunque…- se acercó a la espalda del ojiverde y se agachó un poco para hablarle al oído- tal vez deberíamos tomarnos las manos para que no te pierdas.

Harry dio un bote que llamo la atención de los pocos clientes que habían en la tienda, los cuales rieron por lo bajo al verlo todo nervioso y sonrojado. Malfoy rio y desvió el rostro de la mirada furiosa y avergonzada de Harry y se dirigió a la sección de los chocolates, conteniendo la carcajada que quería soltar.

-Mira esto- dijo señalando una novedad de la tienda- chocolates transfiguradores, dice que se convierten en lo que estás pensando mientras los muerdes y pueden cambiar a cada bocado ¿quieres unos?

-Eh…no, mejor no- contesto Harry pensando que en ese momento en lo único que se podría convertir el chocolate era en el par de labios que sonreían para él.

-Creo que yo también pasaré- repuso el rubio pensando que se convertirían en el par de labios que hacían un puchero adorable en ese instante.

Malfoy rebusco unos cuantos dulces para su madre, por suerte si había chocolates franceses de los que tanto le gustaban porque no le apetecía explicarle porque le había enviado un montón de chucherías. Después de escoger los supuestos regalos, pasaron un agradable rato viendo todos los dulces que nunca dejaban de ser impresionantes, y comiendo algunos que no existían cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Al final Harry había dejado su vergüenza olvidada pero sus ojos no podían dejar de observar la hermosa sonrisa del rubio, pensando que definitivamente Draco Malfoy se veía mucho más amable cuando sonreía de esa forma, aunque era una lástima que sonriera así para más gente aparte de él.

Al salir se dirigieron a la oficina de correos, donde Malfoy hizo su encargo y Harry vio todas las lechuzas , desde las pequeñitas y adorable que daban ganas de abrazar, hasta las grandes e imponentes que dejaban una increíble sensación de confianza pensando que, aunque le dolía recordar a _Hedwig,_ tal vez necesitaba comprar una nueva lechuza. Cuando salieron Harry se quedó un poco estático pensando que Draco se iría ya que había hecho lo que quería. Sin darse cuanta se estaba deprimiendo un poco.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?- pregunto entonces el rubio.

-Sí- respondió resplandeciente el más bajo, lo cual a Malfoy le pareció exageradamente adorable.

Caminaron hasta las Tres Escobas aun en silencio pero en un ambiente cómodo que inspiraba a relajarse y disfrutar el paseo, pero al recibir una corriente de aire especialmente fría Harry se acercó a Malfoy y se acurruco un poco en su costado. Malfoy lo rodeo con un brazo protegiéndolo del viento primaveral pero Harry respingo dándose cuenta de lo que hacía y se retiró de un salto.

Nuevamente se alejó rápidamente, pero Malfoy lo sujeto de la mano antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado. Harry lo volteo a ver con las mejillas sonrojadas, y vio una expresión algo exasperada en la cara del otro que le congelo.

-¡¿Sabes que…?!- replico Malfoy molesto- mejor vamos a tomar un café.

-¿Se-seguro que no quieres la cerveza?- pregunto Harry mirando la mano que le tenía sujeta- A… a mí no me molesta- no entendía por qué Draco parecía tan molesto de pronto, o por qué no le soltaba la mano, aunque se sentía cálido y bien y realmente prefería que no lo soltara.

-¿En serio no entiendes? ¡Por Merlín! Eres tan obtuso- Draco se llevó la mano libre al cabello despeinándolo un poco.

-¿Entender qué?- cada vez se sentía más confundido por el brusco cambio de actitud del rubio, no entendía nada, evidentemente, y ni siquiera supo si tenía que sentirse ofendido por haber sido llamado obtuso- Estas raro, ¿Quieres irte ya? ¿Te estoy molestando?- pregunto con voz deprimida.

-¡Dementores! Cómo es posible que pienses que me está molestando- exclamo Malfoy, en medio de la calle sin inmutarse por las miradas extrañadas que algunos transeúntes le dirigieron- Hubiera preferido ahorrármelo pero no me estas dejando más opción.

Y sin darle tiempo a Harry de decir o hacer cualquier cosa lo empezó a arrastrar hasta una calle lateral que desembocaba directamente en el Salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Cuando Harry reconoció el lugar, miró a Malfoy con una expresión de profunda confusión, pero Malfoy no lo veía. El rubio miraba con el cuello bastante torcido al lado contrario de donde estaba Harry y tenía las orejas rojas, pero aun así siguió arrastrando a Harry hasta la entrada del lugar, y no lo soltó hasta que cruzaron la puerta hacia el interior del saloncito.

El lugar no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que Harry lo visito, continuaba pequeño y caluroso, aunque en esa tarde no resultaba desagradable, aún seguía decorado con flecos y lazos abundando el color rosa y demás colores pasteles por estar decorado con motivo primaveral, y además, había una excesiva cantidad de flores. También estaba lleno de parejas, aunque no tanto como la última vez, por lo que pudieron elegir, o más bien Draco pudo tomar una mesa en un rincón discreto.

Harry seguía sin entender nada, ni por qué Malfoy le había arrastrado, exasperado, hasta allí ni el por qué seguía sonrojado y sin mirarlo. Pensó que solo se le antojaba mucho un café, así que trato de ignorar la incomodidad de estar en un lugar tan melosamente "romántico". Aun así, esperaba que Draco aclarará algo pero la reticencia del rubio a mirarle era persistente.

-¿M-Malfoy?- los grandes y bonitos ojos grises se posaron en él, algo brillantes por una fina capa de lágrimas de pena, y el rostro del rubio se mostraba de un bonito color rosa en las mejillas- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

Pero antes de recibir cualquier respuesta, Madame Pudipié hizo su oportuna entrada, luciendo su reluciente moño negro decorado con unas pequeñas rosas que aún no terminaban de florecer.

-¿Qué les traigo, queridos?- pregunto en un tono risueño.

-Dos cafés, por favor- contesto Malfoy aclarándose un poco la garganta. Con un asentimiento y un guiño Madame se retiró, dejándolos nuevamente solos- Harry- lo llamó con voz suave, diciendo su nombre por primer vez- Me- me gustas.

-¿Eh?- debía ser una broma, Draco Malfoy su némesis infantil no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía gustarle a Draco Malfoy, eso debía violar unas cuantas leyes de la naturaleza. De pronto vio su alrededor, un lugar en el que el único propósito para entrar era tomarse de las manos con la pareja, o besarse y pensó porque podrían estar ellos dos justamente ahí- ¿Eh?- repitió, poniéndose cada vez más colorado.

-Bueno, no me gustas- Harry sin notarlo se desinflo un poco, poniendo una expresión afligida- Es más que eso- Draco tomo las manos de Harry por encima de la mesa, y lo miro sin dejar el sonrojo, pero con la cara seria y sincera- Te amo.

Al principio Harry se quedó como perdido, analizando si estaba bien creer que la vida era tan generosa, tratando de despertar en caso de que fuera un hermoso sueño que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría, pero, cuando notó que todo era cierto y que Malfoy luciendo muy nervioso esperaba una respuesta por su parte, no pudo detener la sonrisa radiante que se extendió lentamente por su cara.

-Draco, también te amo, desde hace bastante- de un saltó se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos del sorprendido rubio quien instintivamente lo recibió y acuno- pensé que no era posible que sintieras lo mismo. Te amo.

Draco se sintió tan dichoso que creyó que moriría, al final la única manera en que Harry le entendiera era decir las cosas de frente, pero no se podía negar que ese salón de té había ayudado bastante. Acarició los cabellos negros y despeinados de Harry Potter y cuando este lo miro no dudo ni un segundo al posar sus labios sobre los contrarios, suavemente y con todo el amor contenido desbordándose.

Madame Pudipié, quien se acercaba con las tazas de café que le habían pedido se detuvo, porque al ver la bonita escena que se recortaba contra los rayos del atardecer, pensó que no quería interrumpir, por lo que se devolvió a la cocina cargando las tazas de café que nadie necesitaba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno así termina esto, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, en lo personal me siento contenta con el resultado y por escribir para esta gran pareja.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias**_ _ **a**_ Yessenia Sss, Acantha-27, Alexis y LaPooh _ **por los reviews, y además a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer está historia. Realmente muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en otra ocasión n.n**_


End file.
